A disk device is used for replaying data from an optical disk and the like, or for recording/replaying data to/from an optical disk and the like. In recent years, such disk devices are being widely used because of the diffusion of computers and/or devices can record and replay audio and video. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a disk device including a shutter on a disk insertion slot.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-101744